<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless by butzichen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184487">Reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butzichen/pseuds/butzichen'>butzichen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Feelings Realization, Humor, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butzichen/pseuds/butzichen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has been good at being the Flash. But this time he was reckless and he got hurt. When he doesn't get the expected lecture from Dr. Snow, it sends him on a quest to get his "angry" Dr. Snow back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Caitlin so much, and she has been so underused on the show, barely a doctor and rarely showing strong emotions. I honestly just miss grumpy Cait ;) So I wrote a story, where Barry feels the same way :)</p>
<p>trigger warning: I guess, the story grazes the concept of self-harm, but not in a serious way, but be careful if that topic could trigger you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reckless.</p>
<p>He had been reckless. </p>
<p>That’s the last thought that crosses Barry’s mind before he hits the ground and everything turns dark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly he comes back to, but keeps his eyes closed for another moment, gauging the atmosphere. He knows he’s back in the medbay, his back has been lying on this gurney so often, he would recognize the feel anywhere. If he opened his eyes, would he find a worried Caitlin standing over his bedside? Had his recklessness caused her pain once more? <br/>Just another meta he had thought, after all these years, no need to wait for backup or anything. Such a stupid mistake. And now he had gotten hurt. </p>
<p>Still, he can’t feel anything attached to his body, can’t hear the beeping of the heart monitor, it must not have been that bad after all. He sighs on the inside, readying himself instead to meet angry Caitlin. Slowly, no, apprehensively, he opens his eyes to find Caitlin… sitting on the computer, her back facing him. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Barry says with a scratchy voice. <br/>She turns around with a sweet smile. “Hey, you okay?” <br/>Barry nods as she gets up and checks his eyes with her penlight. “<br/>You hit your head,” she explains, “but there aren’t any signs of a concussion. You’ll be fine.” <br/>Barry nods again, still waiting for a lecture about being careful, but nothing follows. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” <br/>Caitlin’s about to turn back to her work, when the words escape his lips. <br/>“Why?” she wonders surprised. <br/>“That I was reckless and got hurt,” he elaborates. <br/>She shrugs with a soft smile on her lips. “You’re the Flash, you’re bound to get hurt sometimes. That’s why I’m here after all.” <br/>Barry returns her smile, before getting up and walking out of the medbay. He’s glad that he hasn’t worried her. And that she isn’t mad. <br/>Or at least that’s what he tells himself on his way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, he finds Cisco in the cortex. <br/>“Anything?” Barry wonders as he steps closer to the console. <br/>“Not yet,” Cisco shakes his head, “but the meta left some trace amounts on you, and Caitlin is analyzing them right now.” <br/>“Actually, I'm done,” she states as she enters the cortex and sends the data to the screens. Together they pour over the information and quickly find a way to go up against this latest meta’s powers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, they haven't been able to track him yet, and feeling restless, Barry decides to head to CCPD to get some work done. But just as he's about to go inside, the meta alarm on his phone is set off. Just a few blocks away. He's already running. A part of him is aware that he's heading in without backup. Again. But this time he knows what he's dealing with. This time he has a plan. This time he is prepared. What he is not prepared for is the meta having a partner, he realizes, as said partner knocks him out from behind…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time he’s going to get an earful, he thinks as he slowly comes to, yet again lying in the medbay. Yet again because he had been reckless. Twice in just as many hours. With a groan, directed more at himself than any physical pain, he opens up his eyes completely and sits up. <br/>“How are you feeling?” Caitlin asks as she appears in his field of vision. <br/>“Like a fool.” <br/>She chuckles while she quickly examines him. “You'll be fine,” she concludes, letting him get up from the gurney. <br/>“As soon as we catch this damn meta,” Barry grumbles. <br/>“Maybe we'll get some information from his partner” <br/>“You caught him?” <br/>“Yup, Frost may have iced him to the ground after he knocked you out” she replies with a soft smile. <br/>“Nice" he says while making his way out of the medbay. In the doorway he turns back towards her, something is nagging at him, but he can't really place it. <br/>Just at that moment they hear Cisco's voice coming from the cortex. “Joe and Ralph got a location from him.” <br/>“Coming,” Barry calls back before turning towards Caitlin once more expecting… What is he expecting? But she is already out of her lab coat. “Let's go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the whole team Flash in action, they catch the meta quickly and Barry is back home in time for dinner. Sitting across Iris, he moves his food from one side of the plate to the other without eating much. Something is still bothering him. Yes, he had been foolish and reckless today, but in the end, nobody but him got hurt and they caught the guy. So, what made him feel so uneasy? Like something was out of balance in his life, but he can't pinpoint it. </p>
<p>While Iris recounts her heroic day of journalism, he just nods and grunts along, but she doesn't seem to notice until… <br/>“You're not eating? Is the food no good?” <br/>“What?” Barry is pulled out of his thoughts, “no, no, it's good.” It isn’t but then it never is. <br/>“I don't know, something keeps bothering me,” he admits. But when he sees Iris taking a big breath, readying herself for one of her pep talks, he quickly interjects “I'm going for a run” before heading out. </p>
<p>The Flash running through the streets of Central City, his city, keeping it safe. Ever since the meta alert app, he hasn't spent much time just running across the city without a goal or a target, but now he enjoys this, looking after his city. He smiles as he runs around stopping some petty crime here or there and just relishing his bond with this city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, he heads to Starlabs in the morning to train with Frost. She’s already waiting for him in the Speedlab, ready to prove that no matter how “good” she has become she’s still able to take him down. In reality, they are pretty evenly matched, which really makes training worthwhile. Often they would spar without using much or any of their powers. After Cicada, Barry has learned not to rely solely on them. </p>
<p>Today’s like any other day. Barry doesn’t know why he has expected it to be different, expected to find Frost different. <br/>“Nice form,” he praises Frost, as she pins him to the ground yet again. Clearly today, she’s the one winning. He takes her outstretched hand to lift himself back up. <br/>“You seem really…” Barry doesn’t know what he’s trying to say, “balanced, I guess.” <br/>“Why, wouldn’t I be?” Frost asks while cocking her eyebrows at him. <br/>“I don’t know, I thought, if Caitlin was angry, that would influence you as well,” he explains. <br/>“It does,” she nods,” but Caitlin’s not angry.” <br/>“Oh,” Barry replies, realizing he is somehow disappointed by that news. Some part of him has thought she might be angry, after all. <br/>“Why? What happened?” <br/>“Nothing,” he mumbles, “I guess nothing happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lost in thought, Barry heads toward work. Only realizing, when Joe calls him into his office because he’s late, that he actually *walked* to CCPD. <br/>“Everything okay, Barry?” Joe demands as he shuts the door behind them. <br/>“Yeah, why?” <br/>“You’re not one to be on time, Barry, but you’re never this late unless there’s an emergency. Anything I should know about?” <br/>Barry shakes his head. “No, I just lost track of time, I guess.” <br/>Joe looks at him skeptically but doesn’t press the issue. </p>
<p>While Barry works in his lab, his thoughts still race through his head. He clearly had expected Catlin to be angry, even though she hadn’t seemed angry yesterday. He must have secretly thought she was hiding her anger from him, but deep down was still vexed at his recklessness. But Frost had thrown a wrench in that theory. And he should be glad, he didn’t want to make her angry. Of course, he didn’t want that. Why would he want that? <br/>‘Don’t expect me to patch you up every time you break something’ The memory brings a grin to his face. She used to get angry a lot. So mad when he put himself in danger. Always fiercely protecting him, even from himself. He had assumed, he had gotten better at being the Flash, that he was more careful and thereby didn’t anger her anymore. But maybe it had nothing to do with him at all, maybe she just wasn’t getting angry anymore. For some reason, that thought made Barry incredibly sad…</p>
<p>“Bar? There’s a crime scene waiting for you.” Joe snaps him out of his thought and nodding, Barry heads out to do his job. He would worry about this later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just when Barry’s done with the crime scene, the meta alert on his phone goes off once more. He quickly puts on his suit and is on the way. The alarm seems to come from an abandoned building near the docks. Just before he enters, and without thinking about it, Barry shuts off his comms. Inside he finds a meta who seems to be wielding a similar sand power than Sand Demon. Instinctively, Barry runs around him in circles until he has created enough electricity to send a lightning bolt his way. A solid plan. Had it not been for the gas line running through the building. A fact his team had certainly tried to warn him about, but he has shut off the comms. The explosion sends the Flash flying backward and not even his suit can protect him from the second-degree burns. As soon as the pain registers, he loses consciousness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he wakes up, it feels like his body is frozen. Which it kind of is, he realizes as he comes to, since Frost is enveloping his body with cold mist, counteracting the burns that cover his whole body. It makes sense for Frost to be here, she knows the medicine as well as Caitlin and she needs to use her powers. Still. It doesn’t feel right. This isn’t what he wanted. What had he wanted? </p>
<p>His thoughts are cut short by Frost noticing his open eyes. <br/>“I see you’re back with the living,” she grins, “don’t worry you’ll be good as new in a few hours.” <br/>Then she adds in a softer voice. “He’s not hurt. The sand that swirled around him reacted to the electricity as planned and created a sort of glass cage. Cisco put him in the pipeline for now and I was able to put out the fire before it could spread. Don’t worry.” <br/>Barry nods relieved but winces from the pain. Though he definitely deserved it. </p>
<p>“Is she mad?” he asks slowly. <br/>“I don’t think anyone has called her yet,” Frost replies casually, and it takes Barry a moment to realize she thinks he means Iris. <br/>“Then don’t,” he says not bothering to correct her assumption. Frost just nods.</p>
<p>“All done,” she declares a little bit later, “now you just need to rest for a little while and let your speed healing take care of the rest.” <br/>“Thank you,” he mutters, if he doesn’t move, it doesn’t hurt anymore. On the outside. <br/>“Can you…” he starts unsure, stopping her on her way out, “I mean I… could I speak to Caitlin, please?” <br/>She smiles at him. “She’ll be right in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, after some distant conversation with Cisco in the cortex, Caitlin comes back to the med bay. She smiles at him as she enters, and Barry finally relaxes. <br/>“Hey Dr. Snow,” he mumbles happily. <br/>“Hi,” she replies softly, handing him some water. <br/>“Thanks.” <br/>“You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>She sits down on the chair next to the gurney, folding her legs under her. <br/>“Cisco’s trying to figure out what happened with the comms.” <br/>“Nothing happened,” he admits begrudgingly, “I switched them off.” <br/>He expected her to get mad, he had expected her to be mad already, but she just tilts her head quizzically. “Why?” <br/>“I…” but he doesn’t have an answer. He doesn’t have a reason. Why did he switch it off? He hadn’t planned on doing it. He had just done it. “I don’t know.” <br/>“Just be more careful, okay?” she replies. He nods and she smiles at him. Starting to feel sleepy, he closes his eyes, happy to hear her steady breathing next to him until he’s asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry is running through the city once more. The burns from yesterday have completely faded and physically he’s fine. <br/>But he doesn’t feel fine. He’s on edge. Something is off and it makes him restless. And so he runs, his body runs through the city while his thoughts run through his head. <br/>In the last two days, he had landed in the medbay three times. And all three times could have been avoided. He had been reckless to go in without backup, but shutting off his comms, that was a new level of stupid. He would love to claim that he still doesn’t know why he had done it. It hadn’t been a plan or even a conscious thought, but he does know why. And it is so ridiculous and stupid on so many levels that he’s barely able to admit it to himself. He had wanted to get hurt. A little part of him had wanted to find out what would happen if he was reckless again. See if she would get mad this time. He’s not proud of it. He doesn’t really want to get hurt. And he doesn’t want to worry his teammates. And he doesn’t really want to make her angry. But he’s sacred, scared that she won’t get mad anymore. And scared of what that might mean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barry?” Cisco’s voice comes over the comms, “there’s an attack on the jewelry store on Ninth Avenue.” <br/>“On it.” <br/>“Frost is on her way, too.” </p>
<p>Barry quickens his pace and just before entering the store, his hand moves to the comms. Then he gets sucked into the action. The whole store is in disarray. Broken glass lining the floor. People screaming and running away. One guard lies on the floor, grabbing his throat, his eyes bulging out, his legs spasming. Quickly Barry flashes him to the hospital, before reentering the now empty store. Empty except for a hooded figure shoving jewelry in a bag. </p>
<p>“It’s over,” the Flash shouts and steps closer. Only to get hit by an opaque blue mist that settles around his face. At first, he tries not to breathe it in, but he needs air. He tries to phase through it, but to no avail. He can’t touch it and yet it clings to his face. Out of options, he opens his mouth only for the mist to enter, vanishing from sight, but securely blocking his airways. His hands go to his throat, his mind remembering the security guard, he needs oxygen, quickly. His eyes search the room, but all he sees is the meta throwing the now bulging bag on his shoulders and heading towards the door. Where he meets Frost. Scared, Barry tries to draw her attention. If she got attacked as well… But she doesn’t give the meta a chance to react before encasing him in cold swirling mist that slowly turns to ice. Barry’s relief only lasts for a second, before he remembers his own predicament. Realizing he’s run out of time, everything turns dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beep. Slowly sounds around him come into focus. Beep. Barry’s eyes are still closed. Beep. Just taking a breath hurts his esophagus. Beep. He had shut off his comms. Again. Beep. This time he could have died. Beep. “You could have… - I didn’t” the memory swims before his eyes. Beep. He needs to face her. This has got to stop. Beep. </p>
<p>Carefully, Barry opens his eyes…. to find Cisco running over his body with some sort of mobile scanner. Beep. And glaring at him. At least somebody’s mad. <br/>“Hi,” Barry croaks. Cisco ignores him and keeps scanning his body. <br/>“What are you doing?” Barry wonders, his voice still scratchy. <br/>Cisco glances at him before refocusing his eyes on the scanner. “Making sure it’s really you.” <br/>“What? Who else would I be?” The scanner gives his last beep, clearly not giving Cisco the expected results, for he throws it in a corner with a grunt. <br/>“You tell me,” he shouts, “this is the fourth time you’ve been injured in three days. Twice you ran in headfirst without backup. Twice you shut off your comms. Why in the world would the real Barry do that, uh?!” <br/>Barry blinks at his friend’s outbreak, unsure how to respond. <br/>“I’m me,” he whispers. <br/>“I know,” Cisco sighs and lets himself fall in the chair next to him, “the scanner agrees.” <br/>“I’m sorry, Cisco,” Barry swallows. He has to tell him. How can he tell him? He can’t tell his friend that he wanted to get hurt. He sighs. </p>
<p>“Remember when we started all this and I would get hurt a lot.” <br/>“Of course, I do, Barry. But that was a long time ago. We’ve learned so much since then.” <br/>“I know,“ Barry nods, “but do you remember how angry Caitlin would get?” <br/>Cisco looks at him dumbfounded for a moment, before groaning loudly. “Barry, please tell me, you’re not actively trying to get hurt, to make Caitlin mad.” <br/>Barry looks at him sheepishly, because, yes, that’s exactly what he’s been doing. He’s been risking his life to make Caitlin mad. <br/>“If she ever finds out about this, she definitely will be mad.” <br/>“You think?” Barry asks, surprised at how hopeful he sounds. <br/>“What the hell, man!” Cisco shakes his head, “why in the world are you so hellbent on infuriating her?” </p>
<p>Barry closes his eyes for a second. “I thought she didn’t have to be angry at me anymore, because I was better at this. Because I wasn’t reckless anymore. But then I was reckless and she still wasn’t mad. Not even a little. And she used to get so furious with me. But I never minded, because I knew why she got angry. She got angry because she cared. Cared that I’d got hurt. Cared that I’d get hurt again. She was always protecting me. Even from myself and my own recklessness. But now…” Barry takes another breath, his voice has turned quiet,” if she’s not angry, maybe that means, she doesn’t care anymore…” He blinks away some tears, he’s surprised to find in his eyes. This is the crucial point. The thing he hasn’t wanted to admit to himself. The thing he’s been risking his life to disprove. What if she doesn’t care anymore? Caitlin has always cared. Always. It has been a fixed point in his messy chaotic dangerous life. Caitlin Snow cares.</p>
<p>“Of course, she still cares about you, Barry,” Cisco replies indignantly. <br/>“But it’s different,” Barry argues. <br/>“Yes, it’s different,” Cisco admits, looking at him with some sadness, before leaning forward in his chair. “But you can’t have it both ways, Barry.” <br/>Surprised he meets Cisco’s gaze. <br/>“You know that Caitlin cares, she’s the most caring person I know. And that’s not what you’re trying to prove here, Barry. But you can’t expect her to behave the way she used to. She’s different. Because you’re different.” <br/>Barry looks at his friend, nonplussed. Of course, he just wants to make sure she cares, what else would this be about. And what does Cisco mean, she’s different because he’s different. He’s about to say so when Cisco interrupts him. <br/>“I’m not going to spell this out for you, Barry. But if you’re willing to keep risking your life, you should figure out why you’re really doing it.” With that, he gets up and leaves Barry to his thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the course of the day, Frost comes by a few times to check on him. She explains that the moment the meta was unconscious, the mist in his throat disappeared. <br/>“Maybe I should just leave the crime-fighting to you at this point,” Barry sighs before his thoughts circle back to his conversation with Cisco. He checks in on him a few times too, asking if he should call Iris at some point. Barry shakes his head. He hasn’t been stupid enough to tell her when he’s been hurt. Now that she’s finally doing her own thing and isn’t hanging around Starlabs anymore. Cisco sighs when he tells him this much. <br/>“I get it, Barry. You finally have Starlabs back, so now you want Caitlin back too. But this isn’t the way.” Barry looks after his friend, wondering what he means. Wanting Caitlin back. He just wants to know she still cares. That’s all. What else would he want? <br/>Caitlin. Every time the door opens, a part of him hopes it’s her. But it never is. Always Frost. Or Cisco. Maybe she is mad after all. Or maybe she really doesn’t care. Barry’s insides ache and it has nothing to do with whatever poisoned him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, Barry ends up in the medbay on multiple occasions. Some abrasions, a dislocated shoulder, even a broken leg once, but still Caitlin remains calm. Sometimes she would fix him, sometimes Frost, while Cisco is always in the background glaring at Barry, even huffing or scoffing on occasion. If Caitlin picks up on the tensions, she doesn’t say so. She just takes care of her patient, soft and encouraging. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, Caitlin’s putting a cast on his leg and his arm, as Cisco walks in, clearly exasperated. <br/>“What did you do now, Barry? Throw yourself off a cliff?” <br/>Caitlin chuckles. “Don’t be stupid. Of course, Barry wouldn’t do that.” <br/>“Actually,” Barry starts, “I ran into a wall.” <br/>While Cisco rolls his eyes at him, Caitlin focuses her attention on him, a slight crease between her eyes. <br/>“You can phase, “she says. Like a statement. But also like a puzzle, she can’t figure out. <br/>Barry shrugs. “I wasn’t careful, I guess.” All the while, he’s holding his breath on the inside. Maybe today… <br/>“You really need to be more careful,” she says concerned. Then she shakes it off and continues to work on his cast. </p>
<p>Concerned. Yes, she’s concerned about him a lot. Maybe even worried, occasionally. But that’s all the emotion, Barry’s been able to coax out of her. No anger, no outrage. She’s Caitlin, but Caitlin light. And he misses the real version of Caitlin. The one that would admonish him, stand up to him, keep him in check. The one that would let loose and go sing with him. The one whose smile wasn’t just sweet and soft, but bright and infectious. The one who’s been by his side, always. The one he counts on the most. The one he needs. The one he loves – </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cisco?,” Barry wonders later on, when he’s alone with him, “am I trying to prove that Caitlin still loves me?” <br/>“Yes,” Cisco replies matter-of-factly, before adding with a groan, “finally.” <br/>“So you think, she used to love me?” <br/>“I think you both used to be in love with each other, but never realized it, or wanted to admit it, or whatever. And then you and Iris happened and things changed, “Cisco shrugs, “I don’t know why it’s so important to you to prove that she still feels the same way she used to. But you might have to face some harsh truths, considering you’ve been risking your life for the past week, just to get a reaction out of Caitlin.” <br/>Well if he puts it like that… <br/>Barry’s head is swarming with thoughts and emotions, he doesn’t know what it means or what he’ll do, but he can’t deny that Cisco has a point. <br/>“What should I do?” Barry wonders more to himself. <br/>“How about I’ll help you with this quest of yours, so you can start fixing the things that really matter,” Cisco offers with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As instructed, Barry shows up in Starlabs the next day, his limbs are all healed again, but they still feel a little sore. <br/>“Where’s Caitlin?” he wonders when he only finds Cisco in the Speedlab. <br/>“Upstairs,” he replies, “now hold still.” And so Barry does, even though he’s regretting that decision a second later when a piercing pain shoots through his chest. <br/>Cisco has shot him. With a gun. A real gun. <br/>Incredulous, Barry looks at his friend, who’s turning to the comms. <br/>“Caitlin! We need you in the Speedlab! Right now!,” Cisco waits for half a second, ”Barry’s been shot.” <br/>“By you!” Barry yells outraged while clutching his hand on his wound which is bleeding profusely. Cisco just shrugs before putting the gun away. <br/>“Drastic times call for drastic measures, dude.” </p>
<p>Soon, they hear the clicking of heels approach, as Caitlin comes running into the speed lab, heading straight to Barry who’s slid to the ground, his back half leaning on the stairs to the console. <br/>“What the hell happened?” she curses, as she kneels down and starts applying pressure to the wound, “this is really close to the heart, Barry. You’re losing a lot of blood.” <br/>“It is?” Barry asks aghast, sending an icy glare in Cisco’s direction. <br/>“Yes it is!” Caitlin says, this time louder, ”how the hell did you get shot, Barry? You’ve been injured so often recently, but SHOT?! You’re supposed to be faster than a speeding bullet. This shouldn’t be happening anymore! This can't be happening anymore!” <br/>Her eyes are ablaze, her nostrils flaring, both her hands pressed down on his chest. And through all the pain Barry feels, a smile spreads on his face. She cares! And before she can say or do anything else, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. <br/>“Glad to have you back, Dr. Snow” he murmurs, so happy, a gunshot wound seems like a small price to pay.<br/>“Barry?” Caitlin pulls back confused, “we need to get you up to the medbay. Cisco, support his other side.” <br/>“I don’t know,” Barry mutters, starting to feel a little light-headed, from the blood loss or happiness, who could tell, “maybe Cisco should stay here. Before he shoots me again.” Caitlin spins around. “What?!?” <br/>“Clearly, he’s lost too much blood,” Cisco chuckles nonchalantly, as he helps guide Barry up to the medbay. <br/>Caitlin is yelling and Barry is hurt. It does feel like old times again. Who knows where they’ll go from here. But Cisco is glad to be here for the ride.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>